


A Different Shade of Silver

by wipvanwrinkle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Inappropriate Behavior, Kidnapping, Minor Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Past Character Death, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Sibling Incest, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wipvanwrinkle/pseuds/wipvanwrinkle
Summary: When Pietro died Wanda's world was gone. She'd do anything to bring him back. While bringing back the dead was impossible, maybe there was someone out there who'd lost their Wanda.
Relationships: Peter Maximoff/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	A Different Shade of Silver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aohatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/gifts).



> I really hope you like this. I had fun writing for you and trying to bring in as many things as you liked. This is the longest fic I've ever written and it was a blast to be assigned to you.
> 
> I opted to call Peter's younger sister Lorna since she doesn't have a canon name in the movies.

It wasn’t fair!

It wasn’t right!

They’d switched sides, helping the Avengers. Countless lives were saved now that wouldn’t have been without them.

None of that mattered.

Pietro was gone. She didn’t need to see him or be told to know it. That feeling that was always in the back of her brain, even before they gained their powers, it was gone. 

She screamed. 

Her powers rushed out of her, destroying everything around her. Her vision was tinted red. If the world didn’t have Pietro in it then she didn’t want the world.

Around her everything dissolved as Wanda screamed out all of her pain and suffering.

Finally, her lungs ran out of air. It was the only reason she stopped screaming.

Wanda blinked a few times as her chest heaved, recovering air. Slowly the red faded away and resolved into the street of a town. It looked like something she had seen on old American television shows. The signs were all in English.

She felt it in her head. That feeling, the feeling of her brother.

Wanda spun around to see a small theater. 

There. Her brother was in there.

Wanda rushed in.

A man tried to block her way from going into the theater, but a wiggle of her fingers sent him staring off into space.

She was close to him, she was sure of it.

Wanda reached out, grabbed the door handle in front of her and pulled.

* * *

There was nothing like the feel of running. He could go anywhere in the world and there was no one that could stop him. He could visit theme parks, get the best presents, see every concert he wanted, go through government records, or grab a bite to eat. Peter personally thought it was the best mutant power in the world.

Right now he was in a no name town somewhere in Arkansas. He was sitting in a darkened theater, a bag of popcorn in his lap and a large cup of soda at his side. There were a few other people in the theater, but it was mostly empty. The movie was just starting. It was supposed to have zombies in it.

Peter felt a tickling in the back of his mind. At first he didn’t notice the feeling, it had had been so long since he’d last felt it. It grew stronger and stronger during the opening credits. Finally, he couldn’t ignore it. Peter turned around in his seat to look at the back of the theater.

The door opened and a woman was illuminated in the hallway's cheap light. He couldn’t make out details but she had long hair and was wearing a skirt or dress.

He felt his heart quicken in his chest.

It was impossible. 

It couldn’t be.

She was dead.

Wanda had died years ago.

* * *

Wanda’s eyes adjusted to the darkness. Once she could see she realized she had locked gazes with a young man who had turned around to look at her in the chair.

He looked different and the same all at once. Yet, he could have looked completely different and she would have still recognized him.

This was her brother. The feeling in her brain was unmistakable.

Wanda stepped forward. She opened her mouth to speak, to call out for him.

In the next moment he was gone.

Of course, he was fast. He was her brother after all.

She didn’t feel sad. In fact, Wanda was grinning. Whether it was her powers or the universe, her brother had been brought back to her. She didn’t mind if she had to do a little work.

Wanda went back outside. She was still learning the extent of her powers, so she didn’t know if this would work. She focused her mind on two thoughts and put all of her energy into it.

_Brother. Home._

* * *

He didn’t know where he was running but he just had to get away. When he stopped he looked around to find himself in a familiar place. There were trees, grass, and headstones. He was in a cemetery.

When Peter looked at the headstone in front of him he already knew what name it was going to say: Wanda Maximoff.

She was still here. She was still dead. Still gone.

He didn’t know what it was in the theater, but it wasn’t Wanda. It couldn’t have been Wanda. Maybe it was some type of mutation that he’d never encountered before.

Peter sat down in front of the headstone and rested his back against it. 

“Hey Sis, you wouldn’t believe what just happened to me. I wanted some space from the other X-Men so I went to see a movie. There was a girl there and I thought she was you.” Peter laughed. “I’m such an idiot, getting spooked.” He sighed as he rested his hand on the ground, above where he knew she was laying. “I miss you so much.”

Peter put his headphones on and hit play on his Walkman. Closing his eyes he let the music flow over him. Music helped. Even before he had his powers he didn’t sit still much. Music was one of the few things that he could just focus on. It helped him when he needed to stay still and it gave him something to latch onto when running.

He stayed there until he could feel the setting sun on his face, the longest he’d stayed in one spot in a long time. 

Minutes later he was back at the school. 

Scott and Kurt were in the living room, watching television. Scott was explaining the backstory of the show whenever Kurt asked a question.

“Hey guys,” Peter said.

“Hi Peter,” Scott ssaid.

“Hello,” Kurt said with a nod of his head.

“How was the movie?” Scott asked.

“Couldn’t sit still long enough to finish it,” Peter said with a shrug. “Ended up visiting my sister.” He didn’t specify. He let them assume he was talking about Lorna, his younger sister who was now a high school student. Peter didn’t like talking about Wanda with the others.

“Where are the girls?” Peter asked.

“Training. Raven thinks they can use their powers to fly,” Kurt said.

Peter nodded. “Cool. I’m going to go grab something to eat from the kitchen.”

* * *

In traveling to where her magic led she had learnt a few things. The most notable was that it was the 80s. The other was that there were powered individuals whose gifts were natural, they were called mutants. The most shocking was discovering that her father lived and was one of the most infamous of those mutants.

She understood him without speaking to him. Wanda had felt that deep burn in her chest, the drive, the need, to protect her people and the urge to punish those that would threaten them. Pietro had felt it too.

Now Wanda stood in front of a house in Washington, DC. The mailbox read Maximoff. The welcome mat had scorch marks. She took a deep breath before trying the doorknob. It was locked. A glow of her fingers and the door unlocked itself.

“You’re home early,” a woman said as she stepped into view, a glass of alcohol in hand.

“Mother,” Wanda gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand and tears welled up in her eyes.

Ms. Maximoff dropped the glass, which shattered across the floor.

Wanda rushed forward, wrapping her arms around Ms. Maximoff and burying her face into her chest. She knew her father was alive, but seeing her mother was completely different. Tears started to flow from Wanda’s eyes as she sobbed, her shoulders shaking. She noticed the smell of cigarette smoke and alcohol, smells that had never been there before, but she didn’t care. It was her mother.

“I don’t understand,” Ms. Maximoff said. Even though there was confusion in her voice, she still wrapped her arms around Wanda.

She needed to know more about everything. Her parents were alive, but they were different. Her brother was alive, but he was also different. The years were wrong. There were people with powers all over the place, but none of them were people she knew of except for her brother.

Wanda brought her head up to look at Ms. Maximoff in the eyes. She lifted her hand up to the side of Ms. Maximoff’s face and rolled her fingers with red energy. It wouldn’t hurt her, Wanda could never hurt her mother. 

Ms. Maximoff relaxed completely, and her eyes glazed over.

“Mother, I need to ask you some questions,” Wanda said as she led her to the kitchen table.

“Of course, Wanda.”

In the kitchen Wanda asked her all the questions she had. Wanda’s powers prevented Ms. Maximoff from lying to her or withholding anything. It was all overwhelming, but Wanda couldn’t deny what she was hearing. Once she had learnt everything that she could learn, Wanda excused herself and headed down to the basement.

Wanda slowly went down the steps. She found a room decorated with band posters, graffiti art, and even a Ms. Pac-Man arcade cabinet. There was a television in one corner and a bed that had been left unmade for a long time.

She walked over to the bed and dropped down onto it. Wanda thought that she had cried all she had left to cry with her mother, but she was wrong. She found new tears as she faced the truth.

This room didn’t belong to Pietro. There were a few things in common, like Pietro had done graffiti in his youth, but it definitely wasn’t the same. The universe was cruel, making her think that it had given her back Pietro and then revealing Peter instead. He was nothing but a fake, an imposter.

Her eyes caught sight of a framed photo. Wanda stood up, walked over and picked it up. It was a picture of Pietro, no, Peter. It was a picture of Peter and his two sisters. Wanda remembered that her mother had been pregnant when she died. The other Wanda’s eyes caught her. Wanda felt guilty as she locked gazes with the other her.

“I’m sorry for thinking your brother is a fake,” Wanda apologized to the photo of her dead counterpart.

This Wanda had been dead for years. While Wanda had lost her brother only a short time ago. She couldn’t imagine what it must be like for Peter to have to carry on for years without his twin. 

“If I and Peter were dead and you and Pietro were alive would you take care of him?” Wanda asked. She ran her fingers along the glass, knowing the answer. “I promise I’ll take care of Peter for you.”

* * *

In the mall food court Peter, Scott, Jean, Ororo, Jubilee and Kurt sat around a cheap plastic table. Both homework and food covered the table. Paper cups filled with various flavors of soda towered over everything.

While it had been made clear that Peter would be learning when he decided to stay, on top of his duties as being an X-Man, he had thought he’d only be taking classes involving his powers. His assumption was so wrong. Peter had graduated from high school, mostly due to cheating with his speed, but the professor was having him take college courses. The reason was that the professor wanted all of the X-Men to also be teachers during times of peace. Peter had a long way to go before he’d be teaching any classes.

Jean, Jubilee, and Scott were finishing up what they needed for high school. Kurt had never had a formal education and had been taught on the road with the circus, so he had catching up to do. Ororo was all over the place, in some areas she was more advanced than Jean and Scott and was taking college courses, in others she was taking high school courses. Unlike Kurt, Ororo had gone to school before she was orphaned and had done very well in it, but it had been a few years.

Jean and Scott were softly flirting as they worked on their math homework together. It made Peter smile. He hadn’t had a girlfriend in awhile, but he remembered what it was like to be in that newly dating phase. He didn’t think they had dated much before. From what they’d told him both had been outsiders most of their lives.

Peter was still smiling as he looked away from them, he felt like something was commanding his gaze to drift away from the others. At the entrance to the food court, pass the crowds eating and socializing, he saw her. He’d only seen her in silhouette before, but the tickling in the back of his head told him that it was the same woman. Part of him felt drawn to her.

He was must be losing it. This was just a random woman. She probably wasn’t even the one from back in Arkansas. He must just be missing Wanda, seeing her everyplace. That was what Peter told himself.

She was looking right at him. Her gaze was locked with his even across the distance.

No, he had to be imagining things.

The woman lifted up a hand, her fingers covered with multiple rings, red energy danced between her fingers as she moved them. Wanda had called that red energy hexes. 

She opened her lips and mouthed a word. 

It was his name.

Peter was up from his chair and everyone stopped around him. He moved at superspeed, running along the wall to avoid the crowds. When he stopped in front of the woman the tickle in his brain screamed that it was Wanda. Everyone sped up to normal speeds around them. To anyone looking it would have appeared as if Peter had just teleported between the two spots.

“Hello Peter,” she said. Her accent sounded Sokovian, like his grandparents. The hex fading from between her fingers as she lowered her hand.

“Who are you?” He had more that he wanted to ask. How did she have the same powers as his sister? Was it her in Arkansas? Why did she feel like his sister?

“Is there some place we can talk in private?”

She had a point. There were civilians around. If she was dangerous he didn’t want to have to fight her around innocent people.

“Hold on.” Moving at superspeed he scooped her up in his arms, supporting her head, and he took her to a nearby park that was particularly empty today. He set her down and then everything went back to normal. “Well?”

“You might find this hard to believe, but I am Wanda. Just not the same Wanda.”

Peter took a step back. He watched all the good scifi and fantasy like Star Trek, Star Wars, Batman, Charlie’s Angels, so he knew about alternate worlds and stuff like that. He also had met a man who had time traveled from the future, so the idea wasn't that out there.

“Peter, please, don’t be scared. I’m… I’m not going to hurt you.” Wanda took a step forward and held out her hand. “My brother, my twin, he died. I felt it in my head. I was in pain and I just wanted to be with him. I don’t know how it happened, but everything went red and before I knew it, I was outside that theater.”

Maybe it was because he’d already seen so much weird shit. Maybe it was because he’d seen plots like this all the time in TV, movies, and comics. Maybe he just really missed his sister, but he found himself believing her. He couldn’t argue with her having powers and he couldn’t argue with the feeling in his head.

“So, you’re my sister from another universe.”

Wanda smiled gleefully. “You believe me! I don’t know what I would have done if you didn’t.”

“I mean you use hexes like my sister, and I feel it in my head.”

“Hexes, I like that name for them.” Wanda took Peter’s hand, interlinking her fingers with his. 

“I’ll take you to see the Professor. He can help you get home.”

“No, I don’t want to go back. There is nothing left for me there. Mother, father, Pietro, they’re all gone. I’m alone.” There was so much pain and anguish in Wanda’s voice.

“Alright, well, would you be alright meeting the Professor. He runs a school that I live at for mutants like us.”

Wanda nodded, still holding his hand.

* * *

Wanda had been scared. If Peter had rejected her she didn’t know what she would have done, but he accepted her, just like any sibling would. 

He gathered her up into his arms. It felt nice, safe. There was the familiar blur of the scenery around them and then they were inside an old mansion. It was over too fast, she thought he moved even faster than Pietro did. Then he was setting her down on the floor.

All around them were children, teens, and even a few young adults. Some of them looked like normal people, but others had differences. Many had unnatural hair colors. She saw scales, fur, crystal patches, transparent skin, and so much more. Wanda thought it was amazing.

“C’mon, let’s go talk to the Professor.”

Peter led Wanda down a hallway and to an office that had _Professor Xavier_ written on it. He reached up and knocked on the door.

“Come in, Peter,” said a male voice with a British accent.

Peter opened the door and stepped inside, holding it open for Wanda. She stepped inside as Peter shut the door behind her.

The office had shelves filled with books. A painting hung on the walls. Behind a rich wooden desk sat a bald man in a suit and a wheelchair. Wanda couldn’t sense much from the man. She normally could feel much more from people’s minds. He wasn’t blank like Ultron had been when she met him. It was like there was a thick piece of translucent glass in front of his thoughts. She could see that something was there, but she couldn’t get anything specific.

“Professor, this is, well, my sister, sort of. Wanda, this is Professor Xavier.”

Wanda felt light when Peter called her his sister.

“Wanda, please, sit down,” Xavier said.

Wanda sat down in the chair in front of his desk. Peter took a chair next to her.

“Wanda’s from a parallel reality and now she’s stuck in this one. She doesn’t know anyone here and needs a place to stay. I was hoping she could stay here.”

“Yes, my powers helped me find Peter. I want to stay near the only familiar face I know.” She gripped the arms of her chair tightly. 

“That seems reasonable. This is a school and everyone here is a student, teacher, or both. The same would apply to you,” Xavier said.

“Peter said it was for mutants. I would like to learn how to better use my powers.”

“Then welcome to the school, Wanda Maximoff. Peter, can you show Wanda to an empty bedroom.”

Peter nodded. “Sure thing, Professor.”

“Thank you,” Wanda said before quickly getting out of her seat and leaving the office with Peter. She didn’t like the Professor. Something about him made her feel uncomfortable, but she’d deal with it for now.

Wanda stepped closer to Peter, taking his hand once more, her body brushing against his arm. When he closed his fingers around hers she smiled. Together they went up the steps to the second floor. Peter led Wanda to a room that was three quarters down the hall.

“This will be your room,” Peter said as he opened the door. 

It was furnished but there was nothing personal about it. A bed was covered with pillows and blankets. There was a wardrobe, a set of shelves, desk and table.

“You’ll be able to decorate it however you want and we can get you some more clothing, Wanda.” 

She looked around and sat down on the bed. “It’s perfect. Do you think we could talk awhile?”

“Yeah, sure,” Peter said as he grabbed the chair from the desk and sat on it backwards so that his chest was leaning against the back. “So what was the other me like? Was he evil and did he have a beard?”

Wanda laughed, “This isn’t Star Trek, Brother. Though Pietro did have a beard. How did you get your powers?”

“Genetic. When I was a Freshman in high school my hair started turning white and one day when I was practicing for the track team I started running and then found myself in West Virginia. Yours aren’t genetic?”

Wanda shook her head. “I’ve only had my powers for a few weeks. We were experimented on and it gave us our powers. I still don’t know the extents of it.”

“Well, this is the place to learn about them. What else can you tell me about your world? What’s your music like?”

“The world I came from is about thirty years ahead of this one. I’m not an expert on music but it seems to be the same,” Wanda said.

“Wow, so you’re from the future and another world! That is so cool!”

The two of them continued to talk, telling each other about each other and the worlds they came from. Words came easily between them. Wanda was delighted to find out that Peter could speak Sokovian, though with a strong American accent. Peter wasn’t Pietro. They were each their own person. But Wanda easily considered Peter her twin as well after getting to know him better.

* * *

After talking with Wanda in her room, Peter showed her around the rest of the school. He answered all of Wanda’s questions. She seemed to be excited about starting lessons.

Peter was showing her the rec room when Scott and the others came in. He had two backpacks slung over his shoulder. One was Scott’s and the other was Peter’s.

“Peter, you left your books behind again,” Scott said in a mock angry tone.

Wanda took a step forward, hexes starting to glow at her fingertips.

Peter laughed. “Calm down, Wanda. It’s not a big deal. I forget my books all the time. Thanks for grabbing them, Scott.”

“You owe me a burger,” Scott said as he handed over the bag.

“Deal.”

“Who are you?” Jean asked. She sounded friendly enough, but Peter noticed the little crinkle between the brow when she suspected someone was bluffing during cards.

“Wanda Maximoff,” Wanda said. She lowered her hands to her side. 

“Maximoff?” Kurt asked as he looked between the two.

“Yeah, she’s my sister,” Peter said, not going into the details about alternate realities.

Peter introduced everyone to Wanda. He thought they were getting along pretty well as they started talking. They all hung out in the rec room, chatting about various things ranging from their studies to movies. Wanda sat beside him on the couch. She was a bit close, but he figured she was just lonely and nervous about being around so many new people.

They had dinner together. It was macaroni and cheese tonight. 

When it grew late Peter returned to his room. He was lounging on his bed, listening to one of his records when there was a knock at the door.

“It’s open,” Peter called out.

The door opened and in stepped Jean. She was frowning.

“What’s up?” Peter asked.

“There is something off about your sister. I can’t see into her mind.”

“Pff, what’s so weird about that? You can’t see into my mind either.”

“It’s not that I can’t see into your mind, it’s that your brain works too fast for me to see anything but a blur. Wanda’s mind is different. It’s like,” Jean paused for a moment, “chaos. Looking into her mind is like looking into chaos itself. And it’s weird, you talk about Lorna all the time, but you never mentioned Wanda.”

In an instant Peter was up out of bed, the music suddenly turned off. “It’s a bit more complicated than I told you guys. Wanda was my twin sister. She died when we were in high school. This Wanda is from another world. Her me died and her powers brought her here. All the rest of our family are dead in her world so she wants to stay here. She needs a family.” Peter shrugged his shoulders, not having any more of an explanation for his actions than that.

“Peter, I’m so sorry about your sister, but are you sure she isn’t lying to you?” Jean asked with concern in her voice. She was his friend and he appreciated it.

“No, I’m not sure. But her powers are the same and I get that tingly feeling that I got from my twin and I hadn’t felt it since she died. Besides, even if this is all a trick because she wants a family, what’s the harm?”

“Just be careful okay? If anything happens just yell for me in your head and I’ll hear it.”

“Thanks Jean.” Peter was sure he wouldn’t need it, but having people look out for him was one of the best parts of being part of a team and not just being a solo act anymore.

* * *

There was a knock at Wanda’s door.

Wanda opened it and standing there was a woman with blonde hair loosely tied back. What struck Wanda was the way she carried herself. This was a woman who had fought the hard fight. Wanda could have imagined her rioting back home alongside the two of them as they protested against the Americans and Tony Stark.

“Wanda, right?”

“Yes.” Wanda nodded.

“I’m Raven. I brought you some pajamas to sleep in.” Raven held out the light green pajamas in her hands.

“Thank you,” Wanda said as she gave Raven a smile with closed lips. Wanda shut the door as Raven turned away to leave.

Once she was alone, Wanda stripped off her clothing, folding it up and setting it on the desk, her shoes on the floor beneath them. Then she slipped into the pajamas. They were a little big on her, but it was better than sleeping in her own clothing.

With a swish of her fingers the lights turned off and Wanda crawled into bed. She closed her eyes but her mind wouldn’t stop racing. A lot had happened to Wanda in a short amount of time and this was the first chance she had to stop and process it all. Fighting the Avengers. Working with Ultron. Betraying Ultron. Pietro being ripped away from her too soon. Finding herself in a new world. Learning about Peter. Approaching Peter. Her mind kept on cycling through all of it, without stop. 

Wanda laid there for half an hour. An Hour. Hour and a half. 

Her brain would just not let her sleep. 

She pushed the blankets aside and got up out of bed. Silently she moved to the bedroom door and cracked it open. There was no one in the hallway and she couldn’t hear anyone. Wanda slipped out of the door and shut it behind her. Down the hallway she walked, suddenly stopping in front of a door that didn’t stand out from the others.

Peter was on the other side of the door. She could feel it.

Wanda stepped forward and pressed her hands and the side of her face against the door. Her hand moved down to the knob. She wrapped her fingers around the old metal and turned it slowly. The door opened. She moved inside and shut the door behind her.

Her eyes had to readjust to the darkness after being out in the hallway. There were posters on the wall, more bands. In a corner was a television with a video game console hooked up to it, what type it was Wanda had no idea. A record player sat silent on a small table, with a crate of records sitting on the floor next to it.

She crossed the floor, one slow deliberate step at a time. Wanda stopped by the side of Peter’s bed. She stood there, just looking at him. He was so still in sleep. She reached her hand out towards his face and started to lean in.

Peter’s eyes opened as he pushed himself to sit up in bed.

Wanda snapped her hand back and stood up straight.

“Wanda, what are you doing in my room?” Peter asked. He looked and sounded confused.

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t sleep.” Wanda tried to think of an excuse for why she was in his room.

“Bad memories?” Peter asked. 

“Yes. Everything’s happened so fast and now that I can rest, I can’t stop thinking.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Wanda didn’t wait for further invitation as she got in Peter’s bed and rested her head against his chest. There was a moment’s hesitation before he wrapped his arms around her, one arm around her back and the other hand resting on the back of her head, stroking her hair. She could hear his heat, it was more of a constant hum than a beat.

“It was always just me and Pietro, ever since we were small children. The only people we could trust were each other.”

“What about your mom?” Peter asked.

The events of that horrible day were still firmly etched in her mind. They would never fade. “Mother and Father died when a bomb fell into our house. It killed both of them. Pietro and I took cover under the bed. Another bomb hit but it didn’t detonate. We were trapped there for two days before someone found us and dug us out.”

“Damn.”

“We tried to protect our homeland and avenge our parents. We volunteered ourselves to be experimented on. Out of everyone only the two of us survived. Then we made a mistake. People were hurt. We tried to make up for it. We-“ Wanda choked back a sob. “Pietro,” Wanda sobbed. “He should have been able to dodge the bullets. He shouldn’t have died!” 

The tears were flowing freely. Her shoulders were shaking as she cried into his t-shirt. Her heart ached for Pietro. It wasn’t fair for him to be dead just like that.

“I’m sorry,” Peter said softly. “You two had a really shitty life. If I could bring Pietro back for you I would.” His words were filled with earnest sincerity.

“How have you managed to live on by yourself?” Wanda asked. Even just a few days were unbearably painful.

“Distraction mostly. Stealing, breaking into places, music, rewiring electronics to work faster, joining all of this. Whatever I can do to keep myself from sitting still for too long.”

“How did Wanda die?” she asked.

There was a pause and Wanda didn’t think he was going to answer.

“We went to high school together. I was in detention because the principle found some stolen property in my locker. There were bullies that liked to pick on Wanda. They’d call her a witch. Throw crosses at her. One time they lit her skirt on fire. They were picking on her and she lost control of her powers. Everything started breaking, lockers, desks, the fire sprinklers, people’s bones. I tried to get to her, but no matter which way I tried to go, something would go wrong. I’d trip. The wall or the floor would collapse from under me. It didn’t matter what I did, I couldn’t get near her. Then her powers made the school break and it collapsed on top of her.” Peter sounded different, there was a hint of raw pain in his voice.

“I’m sorry. That sounds horrible.” 

Wanda felt her tears start to dry up. Peter was still stroking her hair. She found it to be soothing. Her body relaxed and some of the tension flowed out. Everything was going to be alright. They’d both been hurt, in a way that only the other could understand. Things were different now. The two of them had each other. 

She drifted off to sleep, finding some of the first peace she’d found in a long time.

* * *

Peter was still holding Wanda in his arms when he woke up. She was sleeping soundly. It made him happy that he was at least able to give her a little bit of comfort. He felt like he understood her loss better than most would.

Carefully and slowly, he extracted himself from her and adjusted Wanda so that she was laying down in the bed. He was gentle and he made sure that she was laying in a comfortable position.

Once he was out of the bed he used his speed to get changed. While he was up and about he popped down to a coffee shop about a hundred miles away and grabbed some coffee. On the way he picked up donuts. He paused outside of a department store. Wanda didn’t have any clothing to wear except what she had been wearing the previous day. He wasn’t sure if he should pick up something for her to wear or wait until she was awake. It wasn’t like he knew what size to get her or even what type of clothing she usually wore. Finally, he decided it would just be better to do it with Wanda along before returning to his room.

Wanda had started to stir. There was a little frown on her face while her hand explored the spot that Peter had vacated less than five minutes ago.

“Mornin’,” Peter said. “I went to get coffee and donuts.”

Wanda slowly started to sit up, rubbing at her eyes with her left hand. “Is it morning already?”

“Yep.”

Peter held out a coffee and a chocolate frosted donut over to Wanda before taking his own and going to sit down in his chair. He devoured his jelly donut and started downing the coffee. Caffeine didn’t really impact Peter. His metabolism was too fast for it to do anything. He’d have to drink a few gallons of coffee to do anything. It was the same with drugs and alcohol. The amount of pain killers Hank had to give Peter when he broke his leg would have been enough to make five normal people overdose.

“Thank you,” Wanda said as she nibbled at her donut and started to sip her coffee.

“Hank is going to take a look at you,” Peter said.

“Who is Hank?”

“Hank McCoy. He’s a doctor. He does a lot of stuff like testing our powers, finding ways to help us keep them in check, stuff like that. He made the glasses Scott wears.”

“Why does Scott need glasses?” Wanda asked as she finished her donut.

“He shoots lasers out of his eyes, but he can’t stop them.”

“I didn’t think people would have powers that cause problems like that,” Wanda said. “There aren’t many enhanced individuals where I come from.” She brought her coffee back up to her lips and continued to sip it.

Peter nodded. He wondered what it would be like to live in a world where fewer people had powers. Would the public be more scared or less scared than they were of mutants here?

There was a knock at the door. 

“Peter,” Kurt said, “there is a phone call for you. It’s Lorna.”

“Thanks. I’ll be right there,” Peter called out. He looked at Wanda. “Sorry, I have to deal with this. Lorna has never called in the morning.”

Wanda nodded. “I’ll be fine.”

Peter left her that as he rushed to the phone on the first floor. He picked up the phone and placed it to his ear. “Lorna, what’s wrong?”

“It’s Mom. She’s acting really weird,” Lorna sounded unsure and confused, but also concerned.

“Is she drunk? Hungover?”

“No, just come home.”

Peter hung up and rushed back to Washington, D.C. as fast as he could move. The front door had been left open for him so he didn’t even need to slow down before stopping next to Lorna in the kitchen who had just hung up the phone. He could hear the shower running upstairs.

“What’s wrong with Mom?” Peter asked.

Lorna led him to the liquor cabinet and opened up the doors to reveal nothing but dust that still held the shape of the bottles that were always in there. 

“She threw away all the alcohol and her cigarettes and said she wasn’t going to drink or smoke ever again.”

“I mean we did want her to stop…”

Peter looked again at the empty cabinet. Mom had made similar promises in the past, and always broken them, but she had never gone so far as to completely empty her cabinet and throw all of it away. He’d spent way too much of his youth taking care of Lorna when Mom was too drunk to do it herself. He did want her to quit drinking and smoking, but this felt weird.

“There was something else.” Lorna made a face. “She said that Wanda visited her.”

Peter frowned. He had an idea of what might have caused this sudden change. Okay, he’d have to be an idiot not to suspect the Wanda who had just entered his life. “Call the school if anything else happens with Mom, okay?”

“Okay.”

He returned to the school just as everyone was sitting down to breakfast. Wanda was among them. While Peter was glad that someone had made sure that Wanda wouldn’t miss it, she didn’t seem to really be mingling with the others. Then again, there were a lot of new people to meet so it made sense that she might be shy, especially if she was bullied before like his sister had been.

“Hey Wanda, can we talk in private?” Peter asked.

“Of course, Brother,” Wanda said as she got up from her chair and went out into the hallway with Peter.

“Did you do something to Mom?” Peter came right out and asked. He crossed his arms. 

“I was looking for you, but when I saw how she was killing herself I just couldn’t let her keep doing that. I can undo it if you want me to.”

“You didn’t do anything else to her?” 

Wanda shook her head. “I’d never hurt any version of our mother.”

Peter sighed as he uncrossed his arms. “No, I suppose it’s alright. It’s better for Lorna too. So, is there anything good for breakfast?”

* * *

Wanda had not liked most of the day. Peter was busy with his own studies and Wanda had to spend time in the laboratories of Dr. Hank McCoy. He drew blood, took saliva samples, and ran all sorts of tests on her. Some of them involved her using her powers and other ones did not. She hated sitting on the cold metal table, feet dangling above the ground. It reminded her too much of the Von Strucker lab.

Hank finally released her around lunch time. Wanda exited his lab to be pleasantly surprised by Peter waiting outside, leaning against the wall, earphones on and listening to music. One leg was bent with his foot resting against the wall.

“Peter,” Wanda said with a delighted smile.

Peter hit stop on his Walkman and pulled his earphones of so that they rested around his neck, he returned her smile with one of his own. “Hey, do you want to get some new clothing to wear? We can use one of the cars.”

“Is anyone else coming with us?”

“No, it’ll be just the two of us.”

* * *

Peter led Wanda to the garage and where the school’s cars were. Some of them were made available for staff and older students to leave the grounds. It worked better to have a few cars that the school owned that anyone could use than it did to have every person bring their car if they wanted to go anywhere.

Music played from the radio as they drove to the mall. It was a twenty-minute drive.

As soon as they stepped foot inside of the air-conditioned mall, Wanda took Peter’s hand. There were people all around but none of them mattered to her.

“Let’s get something to eat first,” Peter said.

“That sounds like a good idea.” She hadn’t eaten since that morning and was hungry after spending hours being poked and prodded.

Wanda smiled as they approached the food court. It was where they had first met after all. They grabbed pizza and drinks and went to one of the very few empty tables. She set her food down and sat down in the chair. Making a small, barely noticeable movement from her hand, and as she put her weight on the chair one of the legs broke. Then she was in Peter’s arms. He’d caught her before she could fall to the ground.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“I’m fine, though it does not look there is anyplace else to sit.”

“No, it doesn’t.”

Wanda pulled herself free from Peter’s arms and then gently pushed him to sit in his own chair. She sat down on his lap. Automatically, Peter wrapped an arm around her to keep her steady.

“Are you sure you’re okay sitting like this?” Peter asked.

“It is fine.” Wanda rolled her fingers and red energy brought her plate and drink over to sit next to his. Eating together like this was preferable to eating in the school. There might be more people here, but they weren’t in the way like they were over there. 

Even with one arm preoccupied with keeping Wanda steady, Peter ate his six slices of pizza in minutes.

“You eat a lot.”

“Well, I have to. My speed uses up a lot of energy. If I don’t eat a lot of food then I can’t use my powers.”

Wanda pressed her lips together. She thought back to the hours and days leading up to Pietro’s death. Did he have the same need for more food? Had he been eating enough for it? If he’d had more to eat would he survive?

“Are you okay?” Peter asked.

“Oh, yes, I was just second guessing if-“

“Pietro ate enough?”

“Am I that easy to read?”

“Naw, it just made sense.”

“I’m sorry, I’m not being fair to you, Peter.”

“Wanda, don’t worry about it. We’re family, right?”

She beamed and nodded her head. “Yes, we’re family.”

* * *

They’d picked out some clothing for Wanda to try on. She favored red. It made him smile. Once Wanda had a decent selection of items that she could mix and match for different looks they’d gone to find the dressing rooms for her to try on her clothing. He was waiting outside, but where he could hear her call.

“Peter, please, can you come here?”

“What’s wrong?” he asked from outside the door.

He heard the metal lock shift and the door was slightly pushed open. “I need your help.”

Peter stepped inside. Wanda’s back was to him. She was wearing one of the new dresses but the back was completely unzipped letting him see her back, crossed by the strap of her bra.

“Oh, do you need to be zipped up?” His cheeks flushed red.

“Please.”

He stepped forward and zipped up her dress. Peter turned to leave the dressing room.

“No, stay.” Wanda turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. “I’ll need your help for getting it off again and for other clothing. It’s better if you just stay in here instead of going in or out. Someone might see me when the door is open.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Peter mumbled. He wasn’t sure he agreed with that, but he didn’t want to make Wanda feel uncomfortable.

“What do you think?” She turned around showing the thigh length red dress that she’d picked out. 

“You look great.” He wasn’t just saying that. She really did look amazing in it. Wanda was the type of girl he usually asked out, not that he’d ever ask out his sister.

“Then I’ll take it.” Wand turned around until her back was to Peter. “Brother, please?”

He unzipped her dress. When she let it fall off of her body and onto the floor he tried to look away, but the only direction that involved not looking directly at Wanda was at the mirror, which just showed the front of her, wearing only bra and panties.

She tried on at least another half dozen more outfits, with Wanda requesting his help for half of them. It made it hard to not look at her when he was lacing, tying and buttoning all sorts of different articles of clothing.

When they were finished and Wanda had chosen which pieces of clothing she wanted, they made their way to the register. It was sometimes weird to be paying for stuff and not just taking what he wanted. The bright look on her face made it worth it.

They divided up the bags and started heading toward the mall’s entrance.

* * *

Wanda had completely enjoyed her outing with Peter and too soon they had to return to the school. He helped her take her purchases up to her room. The rest of the day didn’t please Wanda at all. Scott and Ororo were hanging around Peter, the three of them talking about some type of training for going up against Sentinels. Wanda thought it was just the name of some rival sports team at another school. 

Dinner came and went and eventually it was time for bed.

Now with her own clothing, Wanda changed into a pink nightgown. It was nice to have her own belongings.

While she did settle into bed she found that she couldn’t sleep, though she wasn’t focused on Pietro tonight. Laying awake in the dark room, she studied the shadows that looked so much more intimidating than the reality of the room in daylight. The seconds ticked into minutes until an hour and then two wasted away.

This wouldn’t do. She couldn’t sleep like this. Wanda knew where she should be, where she belonged.

She slipped from her room and went to Peter’s, just like the night before. This time she was more careful with her movements, she didn’t want to wake him after all. She moved to his bedside before slowly sliding into bed next to him. Wanda moved closer to him before reaching out to touch him. Peter didn’t wake up. 

Wanda smiled. 

She moved just a bit closer as she caressed his cheek, running the pads of her fingers against his skin in just a trace of a touch. Resting her head on the same pillow as Peter’s, she pulled her arm back in and closed her eyes.

Sleep came easily.

* * *

_”X-Men, awaken and come to the briefing room.”_

Peter was woken up by the Professor’s telepathy in his head. Normally, he would already be changed and in the briefing room with a snack in his hands while he waited for the other members of the team. Finding someone in bed with him stopped him cold.

He pulled away from the person in bed with him, tripping over blankets as he went for the light switch. A flick and the lights came on, illuminating Wanda in his bed. She was stirring and rubbing her eyes from the light.

“It’s too early to wake up,” she mumbled in Sokovian. 

“What are you doing in here?” Peter yelled. 

“I felt bad about waking you up last time,” Wanda said, now speaking in English. 

“Wanda, you can’t just come into someone’s room and sleep with them without asking!” 

“I didn’t go into someone’s room. I came to my brother’s room,” Wanda said. 

Peter was getting frustrated. He didn’t know how to explain this to her to get her to understand. At the back of his head was the gnawing reminder that Professor Xavier had summoned them, and he only woke them up in the middle of the night if it was important and time sensitive.

“Look, I have to go do X-Men stuff and-“

“What is ‘X-Men stuff’?”

“Well, you know, dressing up in costumes and protecting people, saving the world, that kind of stuff. Sometimes we fight humans, sometimes we fight other mutants, and sometimes we don’t fight anyone. You know, like the Justice League, only real.”

Wanda went still. All color drained from her face. She looked at him with eyes filled with fear.

* * *

No! No! No! No! No!

Peter couldn’t be using his powers like that. He mustn’t. That was what had gotten Pietro killed. 

She looked at Peter. It wasn’t that he hadn’t faced hardships in his life, but he had faced different hardships than herself and Pietro. They had learnt that sometimes you have to be selfish to stay alive, to live and fight for the bigger picture. Even with that selfish self-preservation instinct Pietro had still fallen. Peter would definitely fall into the same trap. He’d be used up and tossed aside by the X-Men just like Pietro had been by the Avengers.

She made her choice. The only option she had was to protect him. Wanda wouldn’t let him down the way she had let down Pietro.

All at once Wanda released a red wave of power, fueled by her fear and desire. Peter dropped to the floor, in a deep sleep.

She got off the bed and rushed to him, checking to make sure he was alright and hadn’t hit his head when he fell. Wanda felt his head and checked his breathing. He seemed fine.

“I’ll be back soon,” she promised.

Wanda left the room and headed in the direction of the elevator. If there was a meeting room it would be down in the basement by Hank’s labs. She passed by Kurt and an unconscious woman with blue skin and red hair. Something about the woman seemed familiar, but Wanda had neither the time or the interest to look closer at her.

She found a room full of computers. They were boxy and took up most of the room. It reminded her of the sort of thing she’d see in an old science fiction show or movie. There was a keyboard, but she had no idea how to operate a computer like this.

Taking a chance, Wanda raised her hands, a hex glowing in her fingers. “Show me the X-Men and what they fight.” The hex flew at the computer.

A switch flipped as the computer whirled to life. She could hear the sounds of it accessing memories, moving rolls of tape to answer her command. The screen flashed to life, the picture not as clear as Wanda was used to seeing but more than serviceable. It flashed images before: a man who wouldn’t die, a woman made of diamonds, a demonic teleporter, robots that could read someone’s DNA without touching them, an ancient Egyptian mutant, a man that couldn’t be stopped once he started moving, an animalistic monster, a disgusting blob of a creature that made mutants perform in death games, and so much more. The worst image was the continued images of her own father.

Wanda sank to the floor. She had learnt about her father’s actions in this world, but she never realized he’d fight against Peter, to attack his own son. Not even their family was entirely safe.

More images flashed across the screen as Wanda looked at them blankly.

There was only one option.

* * *

The first thing Peter noticed as he started to wake up was the light streaming in the window, hitting him on the face. There was the smell of pine in the air. He opened his eyes to see rough wooden walls. Large windows were letting the light in. He was in a wide bed with a quilt covering him. There was a closet in one corner. The only way out was a set of stairs leading down.

Peter got out of the bed, confused about what was going on, wondering if he was dreaming. He went down the steps to the first floor.

On one side of the room were a fridge, oven, countertops and sink. On the other side was a couch in front of a television. In between the two sides, pushed up against a wall was a little table with a pair of chairs. There were three doors, two led out on opposite sides of the room, and one looked like it led into a bathroom.

In the kitchen area was Wanda, making pancakes. Peter felt his stomach rumble as the scent of the food mixed in with the scent of pine.

“You’re finally awake, Brother,” Wanda said with a smile. She flipped the last pancake onto a plate already piled high with them.

“Yeah.” He looked all around a second time. “What is going on?”

Wanda shut off the stove and walked over to Peter. She pressed her hands against either side of his face and looked up at him. “Don’t worry. We’re safe here.” Releasing his face, she took his hands and led him to the table. “Sit down.”

Peter did as Wanda commanded.

She brought over the stack of pancakes, maple syrup, butter, plates and silverware for both of them, plus two large glasses of cold milk. 

“I hope you like it. I’m not as adept at making American style breakfasts.” Wanda sat down across from him.

Peter was starving. It felt like he hadn’t eaten in days. He attacked the stack of pancakes like a hungry wolf. He’d already finished eating all of his lion’s share of the pancakes before Wanda had taken a few bites out of her own.

“It was good. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

He used his speed to wash his own plate and silverware and refill Wanda’s glass of milk when she drank all of it. Then he returned to his seat with an apple in hand that he bit into, casually munching it.

His mind felt fuzzy. He was trying to remember what had been going on before he woke up. Where was here anyways? He’d never seen this place before.

“Wanda, where are we?”

“A cabin in the woods,” she said in between bites of pancake.

“Yeah, I got that. Why? How?”

Wanda set her fork down. “I brought you here. I’m using my powers to make sure no one will detect you.” She reached out and put her hand on top of Peter’s.

He remembered now. The Professor had summoned the X-Men. Peter had found Wanda in his bed. Then something happened and now he was here.

Peter yanked his hand away from Wanda.

“You can’t just kidnap someone!” He was shouting.

“It’s to keep you safe.”

Peter made a dash for the door. It opened and he ran out. Running at top speeds barefoot wasn’t the best for long distances, but he could do it if he needed to. He ran a mile from the house. Two. Three. Four. He kept running. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine.

He stopped. His feet were planted on the ground, but he couldn’t lift his legs to go even a step more than ten miles from the house. Peter fought it. He tried jumping. He tried walking normally. He even tried crawling. His body refused to do anything that would take him further than ten miles from the cabin.

Peter tried going the opposite direction. He ran for twenty miles and his body stopped as soon as he was ten miles from the cabin. As long as he stayed within a ten-mile radius he could move however he wanted, but he couldn’t go past it.

* * *

Wanda finished her breakfast and cleaned everything up. She was just finishing setting everything in the drainer when Peter returned. 

“What did you do to me? I can’t go anywhere!”

“There are limits to my powers. I can’t extend my range to the entire planet. You need to stay about ten miles from the house for me to keep you safe. I made sure you wouldn’t accidentally go further than that.” She could do a bit further than that, but she wanted a nice comfortable margin just to be safe.

As Peter’s eyes scanned the room Wanda was glad that she’d destroyed both the phone and the phone line. She was glad that the internet and cellphones weren’t a commonly available thing in this world. By the time they would come about she was sure that Peter would have accepted that this was for his own safety.

“How could you do this to me?”

“Because I love you!”

“You’re keeping me prisoner!”

“I’m keeping you safe! You are too naïve and too good! It will get you killed!”

“You can’t just lock me up because you’re scared!”

Wanda’s eyes glowed red as energy leaked out around her like an aura. “I won’t let you die! You’ll understand that eventually.”

Peter took a step back from Wanda. A look of fear flashed across his face.

She instantly calmed down. Closing the distance between them, Wanda reached up and caressed the side of his face. Her lips turned up in a smile, trying to show that she wasn’t angry at him. 

“We’ll be happy together, Brother.” 

Wanda pulled him down a little as she tilted her head up and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

He felt paralyzed. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t act. Fastest man on the planet and his brain just completely stopped working as his sister kissed him.

She was pretty good at kissing. He hated himself for thinking that.

The kiss only ended when Wanda pulled back.

“I…I…” Peter’s mind slowly started to work. “I need to get cleaned up.” He was filthy from his escape attempts and running through the woods.

Wanda smiled. “I’ll leave clothing outside the bathroom for you.”

Peter just nodded as he walked to the bathroom. It was only when he had the door shut and locked behind him that he felt even a little bit calm. The door wasn’t really any sort of meaningful barrier, either one of them could easily break it down, but just having it there made him feel better.

He stripped off the dirty pajama pants and t-shirt he’d worn to bed and got in the shower. The hot water was welcome. Peter didn’t use his powers and took a shower at a normal speed, he was drawing it out. The longer he stayed in here the longer he didn’t have to think about what had happened out there.

When he got out he grabbed a green towel to dry himself off before dropping it in a waiting hamper. Using his speed he opened the bathroom door, found the waiting clothing for him and brought it inside before shutting and relocking the door. It was jeans, t-shirt, belt, underwear, socks, along with his favorite leather jacket and shoes. Just like with taking his shower he took his time getting dressed.

Peter came out to find Wanda at the table. She was writing on a piece of paper.

“What are you doing?”

“Shopping list. I didn’t want you to wake up by yourself so I didn’t get as much as we need.”

The cabin was pretty bare. As long as he was stuck here he knew he’d get bored fast without being able to go anywhere and only television for entertainment.

“How are you paying for everything?”

“I’m not.”

Not that Peter really had any right to lecture anyone about stealing. The amount he’d stolen, especially in his teenage years, amounted to at least the tens of thousands of dollars, if not more. He was still concerned about Wanda stealing. If she wasn’t careful then she could draw the wrong kind of attention to herself, on the other hand it could also help the X-Men find out where he was if Cerebro hadn’t found him already.

Thinking of Cerebro and the X-Men reminded him of what Jean had said to him.

 _Jean! Jean Grey! Marvel Girl of the X-Men!_ Peter thought. He made an effort to be as slow and as loud as he could in his head, even using the joking codename they had given Jean once.

There was no response.

Peter frowned. That didn’t make sense. They’d done this before. Jean had explained that she was always lowkey telepathically listening for her name to be called by one of them.

“What’s wrong?” Wanda asked.

“Music,” Peter quickly said. “I need something to listen to. I also like games.”

Wanda nodded. “I did make sure to grab your Walkman and any cassettes I could find. I can get a radio. Do CDs exist yet?”

“Yeah, but they are still pretty new.”

She nodded as she added a question mark to the list.

He sat there silently trying to think out of a way to get out of this. For a moment he considered just attacking her, before ruling that out. He’d seen the look in her eyes. As angry as Peter was about being kidnapped and as nervous as that kiss had made him, he could see that her fear for him was real. She wasn’t evil, just wrong. Besides, she was Wanda. He couldn’t hurt her.

“I’m going outside. You know, can’t sit still for very long.”

Wanda nodded. “It’s why I tried to give you as much space as I could.”

Peter was out of the uncomfortable house and back in the woods. He started to do a more thorough search of the land around it. There was a road, which he’d encountered already. He found a den with a mother coyote and her pups. There were some nice flowers growing by a creek about two miles from the cabin. Other than that, there was just more forest. There were no neighbors. The only vehicle around was an old truck that Peter didn’t recognize parked outside of the cabin, probably how Wanda got them there.

He kept searching. He tried to leave from every direction possible. Peter searched everywhere looking for a tunnel or a cave that led underground. His hope was that maybe he could get out from beneath. The creek was too small for him to try and float downstream.

Dejected after a full day of searching he returned to the cabin. Wanda made grilled cheese sandwiches for dinner, though Peter barely noticed.

He drug himself up the steps, finding clothing left out for him he got changed and lay down in bed.

* * *

Wanda sighed as she cleaned up. She knew this must be hard on Peter to have his mobility limited. It hurt her to see him so down. She had to show him just how much he meant to her. To her, he wasn’t just a replacement for Pietro. He was another brother. Both were special to her as individuals.

That must be the issue. He must think that she saw him as just a replacement. She would show him that wasn’t true.

Wanda went up the steps. 

Peter was laying on the bed on his side, facing away from the stairs.

With a wave of her fingers and he was on his back, held in place by her magic. Other than breathing or blinking he wouldn’t be able to do anything right now.

“Peter, I want you to know how much I love you.” She came up to the bed and pressed one knee on it as she got on, then the other, she crawled over to him. 

Her hands went down to his waistband. She ran her fingers along the edge before pulling both pajama pants and underwear down. Wanda looked at him and smiled before she went down on him, taking him into her mouth. She sucked his length, running her tongue up and down. She made sure to pay attention to his balls as well, licking and sucking on them in turn. Wanda was pleased as Peter’s cock grew more and more erect as she worked.

She could feel herself getting wet as she worked.

Once Peter was nice and hard she brought her head up. “I knew this would make you feel better, but we aren’t done yet.”

Wanda reached up her dress and slipped her panties off. She positioned herself above Peter’s hard cock, one leg on either side, then she dropped down, swiftly impaling herself on him.

She gasped. It felt good. She wished that they’d done this together sooner. He filled her up just right. It was like they were made to fit together.

“See, Brother?”

Wanda put her hands on Peter’s stomach as she began to rock her hips, enjoying the friction inside of her. This would be better if Peter were able to move, to thrust in time with her, but this was something she needed to do on her own, to show him how dear to her he was.

Gasping out his name as she picked up her pace, the absolute climax of pleasure eluded her like a swift rodent eluding a cat. No matter how she tried she couldn’t catch it.

That all changed when Peter came inside of her.

She felt her own climax finally hit now that she knew that they both wanted the same thing. Wanda screamed her magic releasing Peter, and for a moment, dropping all of her protections. 

Wanda leant down and kissed him again before pulling off of him and curling up next to him on the bed. She wrapped her arms around him as he quickly pulled his clothing back in place.

“I love you, Brother,” Wanda murmured. “I love you so much.”

* * *

He didn’t know what was worse: Wanda forcing herself on him or that he enjoyed it. It brought back memories he didn’t want to think of. He remembered in high school how the other guys would talk about jacking off to this actress or that model. Peter would lie and agree with them, never mentioning that it was his sister that he thought of. He never mentioned how the girls he’d dated had always had a bit of a resemblance to Wanda. How could he admit that to anyone, especially Wanda? He thought he'd buried that type of attraction with Wanda, he'd never felt it toward Lorna.

Peter had never acted on those thoughts and emotions. He’d been scared of rejection from Wanda, that people would look at him differently. It was just like how he chickened out from telling Erik about how they were related. 

Now he was in bed with Wanda, not the same person, but definitely his sister and he didn’t know how to feel. The night slipped on and Peter continued to wrestle with his thoughts even as Wanda slept next to him.

There was the sound of engines outside. Peter pulled away from Wanda and rushed to the window. There was the X-Jet landing. He turned around to see Wanda awake.

“Stay here. It isn’t safe,” Wanda said. She got out of the bed and left the room.

Peter turned back to the window. Outside Jean, Scott, and Ororo were standing on the road. He watched as Wanda came outside. They were talking, but he couldn’t hear what they were saying. Then the fighting started. 

Wanda quickly incapacitated Scott and Ororo, but Jean was holding strong. The two women appeared evenly matched. The field was awash in red. Jean was bathed in flames, something Peter hadn’t seen her do since Cairo.

He was scared and he didn’t know if it was for Wanda, Jean, or all of them.

Bamf!

“Peter, I’m here to rescue you,” Kurt said. He grabbed Peter and teleported.

It was disorienting for a moment before Peter found himself inside of the X-Jet. Hank was at his side, checking him over while Raven was monitoring the battle outside.

* * *

“It’s over,” Jean said.

“I won’t let your hurt him!” Wanda screamed. She was throwing everything she had at Jean, who was calmly countering everything she did.

Both women were immensely powerful. The difference was that Jean had years to hone her powers and learn how to use them. She also had experience using them against others with powers. Wanda was still learning her powers and growing. It was only a matter of time before Wanda lost to Jean.

“We’ve already rescued Peter. We can help you, Wanda. No one wants to hurt you.”

“You’ll use him up and throw him away. You’re no different than the Avengers. I. WON’T. LET. THAT. HAPPEN!”

Something changed. Wanda’s anger and fear released in a burst all at once. It started twisting reality all around her, trying to reshape itself to her whims, but in her anger and distress even Wanda didn’t really know what she wanted.

* * *

Peter watched through the window as reality ripped itself apart. He’d seen that happen before, back when he was in high school. That was how Wanda died.

There was a thump as Jean dropped to the floor of the jet, Ororo at her side. Her disheveled red hair and the rips in both of their uniforms showed just what a struggle it had been for Jean to get two of them out of there.

“Scott. Scott is. I couldn’t get to Scott. I tried and he’s still out there,” Jean mumbled. “I have to go back out there for him.”

“No,” Peter said. A second later and he was dressed in his spare uniform that was kept on the X-Jet. “I’ll go out there. Wanda won’t hurt me.” He smiled at Jean. “Don’t worry. I’ll bring your boyfriend back safe and sound. I promise.”

“Peter , you can’t-“ Raven started to say, but it was already too late and Peter was gone.

Out into the madness Peter ran. Space was twisting in on itself. What should have taken half a second took him a minute before he found the unconscious Scott Summers.

“Scott, you know what,” Peter said as he knelt next to Scott and picked him up, “I'm not letting you make Jean cry today.”

It took twice as long to get back to the X-Jet. He made sure to gently leave Scott by Jean’s side, but Peter wasn’t done yet. Back out he ran.

He ran in the direction that he knew Wanda was in. He could feel it. 

The ground cracked beneath his feet. Peter didn’t stop to think. He didn’t hesitate. He just jumped and landed on a floating piece of rubble.

The only solid ground was back behind him. There were only shattered pieces of reality further ahead. He could feel pressure in the air, trying to force him back.

He ignored it and pressed ahead. Using his speed to give him the extra momentum he needed to jump from fragment to fragment. He always had been good at the long jump in high school. It got harder as he moved further in and they grew smaller, but he didn’t stop.

The pressure in the air turned into a howling wind that slowed even him down.

“Damnit, Wanda, stop it. I’m getting to you no matter what.”

Somehow, he knew that she wanted him to turn back. That she didn’t know how to stop this and was scared of taking him down with her. Peter was never one for doing what he was told.

He kept going until there was nowhere left to go. There were no more pieces of ground ahead of him. There was just a black void where the winds screamed out of.

“I guess I gotta jump.” So he did.

He landed on the ground hard. In front of him was Wanda. Hexes were spilling out of her, twisting probability into a joke. She was curled up on the ground, her head buried in her knees.

“Wanda,” he said as rushed to her side. Peter pressed his hands against her shoulders. “Sister, you have to stop this.”

“I don’t know how. This has never happened before.” She looked up at him with tears streaming down her eyes. “You should run away.”

“No, whatever happens to you happens to me. Besides, I kind of need something solid to run on. I love you, Sister. That’s why I know you are going to get us out of here.” Nothing he said was a lie. He loved her.

Wanda grabbed onto Peter tightly and hugged him as a red light surrounded them.

The next thing Peter knew he was laying on the grass looking up at the sun. There were birds chirping and no sign of the X-Jet or the other X-Men.

“Wanda!” He sat up and twisted around. He saw her laying on the ground a few feet away. He half crawled and half scrambled to her, pulling her into his arms.

Her eyes fluttered open. 

“Peter, are we safe?”

He nodded. “Yeah, we’re safe.”

“I think I brought us back to my world.”

He thought about that for a moment. The idea of never seeing his family or friends again, it hurt. On the other hand, it might be better for all involved if Wanda were safely in this world. He didn’t know what would happen if Erik found out about Wanda or what plot he’d try to involve her in. She’d also be safe from humans that would try and turn her into a monster.

“That’s fine. We’re together. It doesn’t matter what world we’re in.” With his free hand he brushed some of her hair out of her face. “You look like a mess, Sister.”

“You should see what you look like, Brother.”

The two of them laughed, letting out the stress.

Peter looked into her eyes and smiled down at her. Then Peter leant in and kissed Wanda on the lips.


End file.
